


(attempted) Haunting

by Montydragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, i'll add tags as we go but these are the characters that are definitely in it, lapis is a demon, peridot's an imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montydragon/pseuds/Montydragon
Summary: Peridot's been bound to an abandoned apartment for years, and has enjoyed it up until Lapis' unannounced appearance. But things change.





	(attempted) Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a bit aimlessly, and found that this was an idea that actually engaged me... So, bit of a weird supernatural AU. It's going to eventually be lapidot... may be eventual smut as well.

It was the third week when she realized that she was putting effort into her denial. It was getting harder and harder to keep up her mind’s facade, and at this point, it really wasn’t worth it. Obviously Lapis wasn’t going to leave her alone. 

She wasn’t an enemy, per say. They both existed to pester and torment humans, just in different ways. Peridot was supposed to wisecrack and generally cause mischief, while Lapis was supposed to drag people to hell. Or wherever she was from, because it seemed more like she lived in a pond. Pond-hell, then. But Lapis was an annoyance at best, and a parasite to the abandoned apartment at the worst. 

She ate everything. Peridot didn’t eat much, but still snacked on rat corpses and cockroaches when she found them. Within the first week every little bit of protein was snatched up, and more than once she found Lapis with the bones of her own lunch in her teeth. 

She was also messy. Not Peridot’s kind of messy, either - no, Lapis liked _water damage_. Peridot was all for flinging things all over a room, but Lapis would flood the apartment whenever she felt like it, and that in itself was causing the place to become harder and harder to navigate. 

Probably worst of all though was the fact she just wouldn’t leave Peridot alone, ever. Since the green imp had inhabited the apartment, she’d enjoyed the privacy, making a nest in the wall in the bathroom and writing all over the walls as she worked on extensive calculations for her own projects. Now that Lapis was here though? She didn’t have a moment of silence, not even in the dead of night when Lapis was sleeping. She snored incessantly. 

Lapis didn’t even talk to her. Not much, anyway. She would swear sometimes, and once when Peridot got in her way she smacked her on the back to move her, mumbling something about an annoying mantis. Peridot had been shocked after that. 

It got to the point where Peridot practically snapped. She was bound to the apartment, having nowhere else to go, but Lapis was making the place uninhabitable even for her. So she decided to give up on her own wisecracks and snarky comments, and try something more direct.

“Hey. Why are you here?”

Lapis was halfway into the broken fridge, examining some of the mold that covered the long-spoiled food. She didn’t even show that she’d heard. Peridot felt the hair on the back of her neck spike up in irritation. 

“Hey, are you deaf? I asked a question, so you have to answer it.” Floating slightly above the ground as she sometimes did, she put her hands on her hips. Lapis gave the smallest of shrugs. She felt anger boil under her skin. 

“Hey! Do you even hear me?! Fine. Guess I’m living with a clod, then.” 

Lapis finally turned her head, raising an eyebrow slowly at Peridot. She felt her heart jump in her chest, adrenaline shooting up through her belly. Those yellow eyes could kill something mortal, and they were fixed solely on her.

“Do you actually have something to say, or are you just trying to get a rise out of me?” 

Peridot’s words caught in her throat as Lapis inclined her head, waiting for an answer. She quickly gulped, glaring and holding her head high.

“As a matter of fact, I do. I want to know why you’re here, of all places. Because you’re making haunting here very difficult.” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lapis closed the fridge and moved through the air languidly, choosing not to walk. She had a pair of wings that would have resembled an angel’s had they not been crafted completely from water. “You’re kicked out. This is my apartment now.”

“You can’t do that!” Peridot fumed. “I-I’m bound here-!”

“And so? It doesn’t mean the place belongs to you.” 

Peridot opened her mouth to deliver a stinging retort when there was suddenly a heavy weight in her lungs. She gagged, heaving a bit as her eyes and nose stung, then clutched her midsection as she doubled over and hacked up nearly a bucket of murky water. Lapis watched cooly, not seeming at all bothered by the disgusting noises. Peridot shuddered, her chest still kicking as she tried to expel the last of the stuff. She couldn’t suffocate, being a creature that sometimes inhabited airless places, but it was still horribly uncomfortable. 

“Is that enough for you?” Her chin was suddenly grabbed, drawn up so she was looking directly into Lapis’ dark yellow eyes. “I’m in control, imp. So stay out of my way.”

Peridot shivered slightly, but didn’t dare nod. Lapis let go of her anyway, landing on the ground and striding off to a different room, unaffected. She could barely breathe.


End file.
